


Four Times Oliver Cast a Tie-Breaker Vote at the Club, and One Time Thea and Tommy Ganged Up On Him

by belmanoir



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the near future, Tommy is back from the dead and everyone knows Thea is Malcolm's daughter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Times Oliver Cast a Tie-Breaker Vote at the Club, and One Time Thea and Tommy Ganged Up On Him

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the near future, Tommy is back from the dead and everyone knows Thea is Malcolm's daughter.

1\. 

"I don't see why he has to take over the ordering. I was doing fine all this time by myself."

"You did great for an eighteen-year-old," Tommy says. "But I have, thank God, a lot more drinking experience than you, and I'm your boss."

"You are not my boss. Oliver is my boss."

"We're both your boss," Oliver says. "Can't you guys split the ordering? That way if one of you calls in sick or takes a vacation the other one knows what they're doing. It's called redundancy."

Thea and Tommy look at each other and roll their eyes. "You're not exactly a master of delegation," Tommy says significantly.

"And you've been a CEO for like five minutes, so cut the businessman crap."

"I'm right, though," Oliver says mildly. "And if you don't like it, I can sell the club to Tommy and he _will_ be your boss." 

 

2.

"I don't need a babysitter to take out the trash," Thea insists.

"It's not a babysitter, it's a buddy system," Tommy says. "And since you legally changed your name to Queen-Merlyn against all our advice, I especially don't want _you_ outside by yourself at night in the Glades."

"Oliver, come on. Tell him this is ridiculous."

"I'm with Tommy on this one," Oliver says. "But if it's a buddy system, it applies to everyone. That includes you, Tommy."

"Oliver, I don't need a b--" Tommy subsides, looking at Thea. "Fine."

 

3.

Thea and Tommy agree the club needs a signature song to open the dance floor every night, they just disagree on what it should be. 

"You can't dance to 'We Are The Champions,'" Thea says. "'We Will Rock You' is a better song and it's a better fit for the club."

"It's not a better fit for the club," Tommy says. "It's our club, and 'We Are The Champions' is our song."

"'We Are The Champions' is a really sad song."

"Sorry, Thea, I'm going to have to go with Tommy on this one."

Thea crossed her arms. "You always side with Tommy."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. You're just trying to get him on your side because you're jealous that he's not your brother too."

Oliver's mouth tightens. Then he gives a small, rueful smile. "Maybe a little."

"Wow," Tommy says, shaking his head and putting an arm around Thea's shoulders. "You fight dirty, kid. You definitely got that from the Merlyn side of the family."

"And I'm still siding with Tommy on this," Oliver says. "'We Are The Champions' is objectively better."

 

4.

"I am not serving a whiskey shot with pickle juice," Tommy says. "It leaves an aftertaste like a hot dog, and not in a good way."

"Picklebacks are in," Thea says. "It's sad to think you guys were cool once."

"Hey, I am still cool."

"I'm not," Oliver says. "I have no problem with pickle shots if Thea wants to serve them. But what do we do with all the pickles?"

"Oh my god." Thea looks at the ceiling, clearly beseeching heaven for patience. "You can order the brine separately."

" _Oliver._ This is the tackiest trend I've ever seen. It was popularized in Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn is in too," Thea says. 

"I think Felicity likes picklebacks," Oliver says. "Thea, tell her we're getting them in."

 

5.

Tommy pulls him into the basement. "Hey, Ollie, Thea and I are going to talk to you about this later, but I wanted to give you a heads-up. We're planning a birthday party for you, and Thea's really put a lot into it. So let her do this for you, okay?"

"I don't need a birthday party." 

"We'll close the club. It'll be small, just close friends. We're thinking black tie, like an informal-formal thing."

"Why black tie?"

"Because you love formalwear."

There's a pause. "I guess I do," Oliver says, sounding surprised.

"Thea's had like four brainstorming sessions with the chef. She keeps texting me to ask whether you like sushi or dim sum better. She's already called McKenna to talk her into driving down from Coast City with her sister."

Oliver goes still. "And McKenna said she'd come?"

"Yeah. She's going to wear, and I quote, cute flats."

"That was very thoughtful of Thea, but--"

"She got her brother back," Tommy says. "She's a kid, and she worries about you. Let her do something to make you happy. Let her celebrate that you're alive, for fuck's sake."

###

Thea catches Oliver on his way out the door. "Hey, Tommy and I are going to talk to you about this later this week, but I wanted to talk to you first, okay? We're throwing a birthday party for you at the club."

"Thea, I really don't need a birthday party."

Thea's mouth sets. "Your birthday party used to be your favorite day of the year."

"Yeah, because I was a selfish brat."

"No, Ollie, you're a selfish brat now. This is really important to Tommy. He's had a rough year and he missed your last birthday. We just got him back, and he's already spent weeks organizing the playlist." She punches him in the arm, not too lightly. "So don't hurt his feelings, or I'll hurt you."

Oliver blinks. "Thea, I really--"

"Remember that horrible party you threw for Mom?"

"Vividly."

"Payback's a bitch. Except I think this will be a way more fun party."

###

Tommy and Thea come to Queen Consolidated to take Oliver to lunch.

"We've been talking, and we want to throw you a birthday party at the club," Thea says, unsubtly glaring to convey _Act surprised._

Oliver does. "I wasn't really planning anything."

"That's why we planned it for you," Tommy says.

Oliver smiles. "Thanks guys, that sounds awesome."

Thea and Tommy eye each other in confusion.

Oliver sets down his fork. "Hey...I don't say this often enough, but I'm glad I have you guys."

"You better be," Thea says, trying to look tough but mostly looking hopeful. "Come on, Queen-Merlyn group hug."


End file.
